


the boy who fell from the sky

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Octavia Blake, M/M, Minor Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Multi, Skaikru John Murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: “Who am I to you?” Murphy’s voice gets a bit steeled up, like he’s rediscovering his spine and he says, a bit too honest and too ‘I’m seeing through you too well’ before he continues, “You don’t look at me like a prisoner… Who am I to you then?”A lover, Bellamy is too tempted to answer but that’s not fair - if anything he is just the kindest face Murphy has found in this place… but god, he thinks he’s in love. Remembers the curl of the boy’s legs intertwining with his own or the way that Murphy’s pale blue eyes had looked downright fluidly ocean blue when he had blinked up at him the first time he had met him and his heart beats too fast. Thinks of the stretches of pale skin, marred by some of the greatest fighters wonkru has - not that he isn’t sure that Murphy isn’t a fighter, god no, Murphy had carried the essence of a fighter even beaten and bloodied - but marred in a way that resembled his history. Fallen, marred, but not broken or fragile.John Murphy is his boy that fell from the sky.





	the boy who fell from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot going on here. Please, um, enjoy?

**AN OPENING CIRCA**

Depending on where you started the story, it was about Bellamy (originally, Bellomi but altered by his mother and time aging at the papers of it) Blake, a grounder who had long since mastered the art of fighting and had grown close to the girl, who would grow into a woman, named Lexa, who would soon become Heda but he would remain her Second-In-Command and would follow her obediently. Until he found something worth fighting for... 

 

But if you started the story elsewhere, it was John Murphy's story; was a story of survival and determination where he was little younger than ten years old when his entire world had collapsed in on itself, had barricaded the walls in like they were ready for the final flood and endgame of pointlessness. But that hadn’t been who Murphy destined himself to be. Murphy would not himself be the little broken boy one of the nicer nurses on the ark insisted him to be - her name was Abby Griffin and she was the closest to family he had - by the look in her eyes when she would see the bruises his mother littered over his body in a way that mocked the pattern of how, in another life, she would pepper her affection over him like that.

 

Depending on where you started the story, it was a story of two fighters, both fighting to not only survive but thrive, both under very different circumstances and both trying to find something that didn’t feel...there. Maybe it was the thousands of miles between them.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this! Please kudos/give me a comment, it feeds Bailey!


End file.
